I Love You
by ChocolateChipCookie31
Summary: One shot that takes place after the episode, Erika Tiffany Smith to the Rescue. Enjoy! Pinger


He just couldn't go through with it. He just couldn't. Erika Tiffany Smith was not the woman for him. No. At first, she seemed charming, and Professor Roy Hinkley had to admit that he liked her. He thought that Erika would be interested in the same things he was, but that turned out not to be the case. She was a bit of a ditz in his honest opinion. Mrs. Howell didn't like her, but pretended to. In a way, he couldn't blame her. Erika did come off as a real snob. She ignored Mary Ann when Mary Ann introduced herself to her. The Professor had no idea what Erika wanted from him. Or what he should do, so he went to Ginger for advice. Yes, if anyone could give anyone love advice, it was Ginger Grant.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Ginger told him all that he needed to do that would make Erika happy. As expected, it involved hugging and kissing. It wasn't the first time the Professor locked lips with the gorgeous starlet. They kissed that time they tricked Duke to get him to leave the island, and they kissed that time they made that movie. Ginger had joked telling the Professor not to knock kissing until he tried it. It was sure some kiss! The Hollywood starlet sure knew what she was doing, that was for sure. The kiss left him practically speechless. Ginger smiled, telling him that that is what Erika Tiffany wanted. It seemed like every time they kissed, Ginger somehow had him down in some way. She was always in control. Not that he minded or anything. Once Ginger's kissing lesson was over, The Professor went to the hut of the Skipper and Gilligan's to talk to them, but they weren't there. He stood there, pacing, wondering what to do. When Mary Ann had walked in he called her "Ginger." Erika wasn't the one on the Professor's mind anymore, it was Ginger. Yes. There was definitely something between them more than friendship. Sure, Ginger had kissed Gilligan on the lips a few times, but they paled in comparison to when she would kiss him.

The Professor didn't want to break Erika's heart, especially since she was going to be rescuing them. Luckily, Mr. Howell told him that Erika no longer wished to be in a relationship with him and hoped there were no hard feelings. There most certainly weren't! The Professor had never been so relieved!

Of course, the blonde ditz would make a wrong turn in her boat and not be able to get the directions right for a ship to come and rescue them. Oh, well, right now it didn't matter. Ginger was all that was on his mind at the moment, and he couldn't help it. He needed to find a way to tell Ginger that he was attracted to her. Of course, what man in their right mind wouldn't be? Just look at her! But that wasn't the only reason. No. He found himself falling in love with the lovely young lady from Hollywood. Ginger was always talking about the leading men in Hollywood like Cary Grant, Rock Hudson, Gregory Peck, etc. What would Ginger want with the likes of him? Out of all the men in all the world, she had her pick of the litter, and it didn't involve him. No. Should the Professor be bold and declare his feelings to Ginger, or just let it go, knowing that she would turn him down? He knew that if she turned him down, it wouldn't be in a vindictive way, for she wasn't the type.

Was it worth it? Should he go for it? Making up his mind, The Professor dashed into the girls' hut, where luckily, Ginger was alone. She was sitting on a stool looking at her hair through her hand held mirror.

"Ginger, I need to speak with you."

"Sure, Professor. What is it?"

"Ginger, I… It is very important. I… I don't know how to tell you this."

Sitting her mirror down, Ginger turned to look at the academic in concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Well, I… I don't know. Ginger, you know I'm not very good when it comes to things like romance. Science and books is all I know. Well, you know what I mean. Romance has never been at the top of the list, though. Ginger, you… I… I… l- I think I'm…"

Ginger stood up and wrapped her arms around the Professor's neck.

"What are you doing?"

Smiling, Ginger leaned forward and gave the Professor a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I know what you're trying to say, Professor. You love me."

"How- how did you-"

Giggling, Ginger pulled away.

"It's easy to tell. You were sweating like nobody's business, you were stammering, and said you had a hard time when it came to romance. You were about to say something that started with the letter "L", so I just figured."

"I-I am so embarrassed, Ginger."

"Don't be. It's nice. Very nice. I've got to say, I- I think I'm in love with you, too."

This, the Professor was not expecting.

"You are?"

"Of course! Why do you think I always come to you? Remember the time the Skipper got amnesia, and tried to make advances towards me? Who did I yell for? You. Or that time we thought that balloon was a monster? Who did I run to for protection? You. Or that time Haruki screamed and acted like a maniac? I screamed for you. I feel comfortable with you, Professor. I-I love you."

The Professor smiled, and pulled the starlet towards him, surprising her. "I love you, Ginger Grant. With every fiber of my being."

He leaned forward capturing Ginger in a passionate kiss. This time the Professor was the one in control, and Ginger had to say she liked it. It was nice.

"You never felt any love for Erika?"

"No. At first I enjoyed her company, but realized how terribly wrong I was. She was a snob. I'm glad she left. It gave me a chance to express my feelings to you."

"I'm glad she left, too. No man in Hollywood will ever compare to you, Professor Roy Hinkley."

The Professor laughed, pulling Ginger into another kiss.

"That's all I wanted to hear, my love."

THE END


End file.
